In conventional boats, the keel and the float mechanism are combined. In other words, the necessary buoyancy is provided by submergence of a portion of the keel in the water such that the keel also acts as a flotation device. However, water is relatively heavy and it takes energy to move the water out of the way in order for the boat to be able to move through the water. The faster the craft moves, the more energy is needed to move the water away (i.e., the greater the drag from the water). Furthermore, the environment in which a water vehicle operates can be a major factor upon how the vehicle operates. For example, the higher the wind speed, the greater the effect on the surface of the water in the form of waves, while the larger the waves, the greater the effect on the motion and speed of the vehicle. A need therefore exists for a power boat in which the drag effects of the water, even when there are relatively large waves, can be greatly reduced while the boat itself remains sufficiently buoyant.